elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Jared
]] Jared is a character on the M.S. Elegante. He's a deaf knight lol Dai dropped him :c History Condensed version: Went to knight school, graduated, quested and stuff for a while, got on the wrong side of a wizard who sapped his hearing, quested with a bit more difficulty because people suck *POOF* on a boat. Elegante Jared can usually be found sorting luggage on Deck 12, in his room (Deck 5, room 8271), or out patrolling the ship. He's died twice now. He killed himself over being taken by rabbit pirates, and he melted horribly with Asad's hex fog. Relationships Updated 6-19, putting them here because god I haven't updated this in a while, I'm probably forgetting loads of people and will add them if I remember them and feel like adding them. *this means he's met them in person *Komaba Hajime- First person he met and actually interacted with, helped him get on his feet, feels he owes him one, told him that his new cudgel is actually a hair curler, but whatev. ((+)) *Kage- Authority figure, a little bitter at the friendly slap on the broken arm, what the hell was that blue crap they were forcing into him? ((-/*)) *Erol- They had a chat over why the elves are irritated with the humans. He knows he's a bad guy and wouldn't hesitate to joining a coalition to take him out. ((-----)) *Glaukir- Someone else died on his watch... Glaukir is a good man, so Jared will be willing to do him favors. ((*)) (not here anymore :c) *Vago- He's a little simple, but Jared likes him. His appearance screams 'wizard curse' to Jared, so he feels a sort of kinship. ((++)) (not here anymore :c) Tina- Once Tina introduced himself a s a sorcerer, Jared immediately decided he didn't like him. But he's gotten a christmas gift from the guy (a rather nice one at that). Is he actually a good guy, or just messing with his head and laughing at him? ((--)) *Lily- It was Jared's duty to keep princesses from dying back in Randyrch, and he was angry at himself for letting 'princess' Lily down. Gave him a bit of a kick in the pants, and now will be poking his nose around everywhere. Other than that, Lily's a little girl, so he doesn't really know what to think of her besides that she's cute and oblivious. Thanks for helping him with the little girl/boy Fai~ ((*)) *Remy- That was an interesting conversation over booze they had. He's glad to know he has a wizard hating buddy, and he forgives him for knowing about his hearing. He'll probably come to Remy if he needs to talk about something...wait, he's a wizard too? That's...odd, but he's alright. He's Remy, after all. ((+++)) Redd- That stunt with giving him back his hearing for a day, just long enough to serve as a reminder of what he's lost? Yeah, not impressed at all. ((-----)) *Torn- He knew how to make the crying stop. O hay, he's the dude with the ears and the tattoos. Oh, and the guy whose armor he found (and kinda wanted to keep >_>), so he's sorry he made you mad ((+)) (not here anymore :c) River- She also knows his secret, but she's a seer, right? She can't help seeing what she sees. Granted, he's a little miffed about the picture thing, since someone came way too close to guessing at his problem. Overall, she's a strange one, either very young or mentally unstable, needs to be talked to carefully. ((?)) (not here anymore :c) Christine- She's one of the two people who have a voice to attach to a name, and that makes him feel a little weird. She had a pretty voice... ((*)) Celeste- The other person who has a voice and a name (though it's her living voice he heard). She's sharp enough that she figured out his secret, which was a big shocker, but not quite so bad because his hearing was back at the time. A possible confidant? ((*)) *Akagi- He talks funny, but that trick with the fire was pretty cool. He's got Jared's respect, which is pretty good for a kid, although he's a dick for tricking him into letting him see a card that had Jared's big secret written on it. Whatever, kid, whatever. ((+)) *Guardian Bob- Whoa, guardian whose duty is to 'mend and defend,' and who's been taken from somewhere he's needed and put where he can't do anything? Jared and this guy are brothers. ((++)) (not here anymore :c) *Jak- They were having a nice chat at that winter party, but somehow it went downhill and pissed the kid off. What was that all about? Erol's take on the situation didn't really help, but perhaps it's a start to understanding him.((*)) *Kevas- Another troll like Monoxide, except he can vanish into the air. He seems protective of Hazar, which isn't cool when you happen to be attached to her while she's naked... ((*)) *Hazar- Ah. The naked girl. Yeah. ((?)) *Cynder- OSHI THERE'S A DRAGON ON THE BOAT KILL IT KILL IT NOW WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE OF COURSE IT'S NOT A NICE DRAGON THAT'S STUPID ((-----) *Brynhildr Dottir - Woman who seems to have magnets in her lips just some woman he ran into, that's all. ((*)) category:characters Category:OCs Category:Dropped